Otanjoubi Omedetou, nii-chan!
by Azi-chan
Summary: Au. Sasuke memberikan kejutan kepada Itachi/"Sepertinya ulang tahun nya yang ke 17 deh. Aku akan kasih dia kejutan ah."/"Iya. Dan aku butuh bantuan kalian untuk membuat kejutan untuk baka aniki ku itu." /"I-iya. maaf kalau kadonya gak sesuai dengan kamu." /"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, ITACHI-NII" /Nii-san sayang sama kamu, Sasuke. walau kamu sering nyebelin."/RnR?


"Nii-chan, bangun!" ucap seorang laki-laki remaja berusia 14 tahun sembari menggoyang-goyangkan seorang laki-laki remaja berusia 16 tahun yang masih tidur. 16 tahun ya? ah mungkin untuk sekarang kita sebut dia laki-laki berusia 16 tahun.

Laki-laki berusia 16 tahun itu hanya menepis tangan laki-laki remaja itu dan langsung memunggungi laki-laki itu. "Aku masih ngantuk, Sasuke." ucap laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki yang disebut Sasuke itu menatap kesal kearah laki-laki yang dia panggil nii-chan. 'Dasar kebluk' batin nya. "Ini sudah pagi, Itachi-nii. Kita harus siap-siap berangkat kesekolah." Ucap Sasuke masih menggoyang-goyangkan badan nii-chan nya.

"5 menit lagi" ucap laki-laki remaja berusia 16 tahun yang ternyata bernama Itachi.

Sasuke semakin kesal kepada tingkah nii-chan nya itu. Dia beranjak dari duduk nya dan langsung berdiri di dekat pintu kamar nii-chan nya. "Kaasan, Nii-chan gak mau bangun. Gimana nih?" teriak Sasuke.

"Siram dia pake air atau biar tousan yang membangunkan nya." teriak seorang wanita.

"Ok. Aku panggil tousan ah." Ucap Sasuke entah kepada siapa.

Itachi yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke langsung membuka matanya yang asalnya terpejam. 'Aku gak mau dibangunin sama tousan.' batin Itachi.

Itachi langsung bangun dan berteriak "AKU SUDAH BANGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN". Sasuke yang awalnya akan melangkahkan kaki nya menuju tousan nya yang sedang bersiap untuk bekerja di kamarnya langsung menghentikan langkah nya dan menyeringai sembari menatap puas Itachi. "Cepat siap-siap. Aku sudah siap untuk sekolah." Ucap Sasuke menatap itachi datar.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke pergi dari hadapan Itachi. Itachi menatap sebal kearah otouto nya itu. "Grr... kalau dia bukan adikku, aku udah tendang dia dari sini." Gumam Itachi sembari menyibakkan selimut dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk sekolah.

Otanjoubi omedetou, nii-chan!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family & Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, ada TYPO(s), DLL.

Sasuke sekarang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan menunggu sarapan pagi yang dibuat kan oleh kaasan nya yang masih membuat sarapan untuk keluarga Uchiha itu. Sasuke menatap jam yang menempel di dinding dapur itu. 'Jam 6.' Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduk nya dan melihat kalender yang menempel di bawah jam dinding tadi. "Sekarang bulan Juni tanggal..." ucap Sasuke sembari menatap kalender itu.

Sasuke langsung menatap kalender itu dengan tatapan terkejut. 'Tanggal 9.' Batin Sasuke terkejut.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri kaasan nya dan berdiri disamping kaasan nya yang sudah hampir selesai memasak sarapan pagi. "Kaasan, Itachi-nii sekarang ulang tahun." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Wah benarkah?" ucap kaasan nya Sasuke dan Itachi yang bernama Mikoto itu dengan tatapan sedikit terkejut.

"Iya. Sepertinya ulang tahun nya yang ke 17 deh. Aku akan kasih dia kejutan ah."

"Kaasan juga mau." Ucap Mikoto sedikit bersemangat.

Sasuke diam memikirkan sesuatu untuk memberikan kejutan kepada nii-chan nya yang hari ini sedang berulang tahun yang ke 17. Tiba-tiba terlintas ide di pikiran Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai dan langsung membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kaasan nya. Mikoto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar bisikan Sasuke. Mikoto dan Sasuke langsung cekikikan.

Itachi sekarang sudah memakai seragam sekolah nya. Dia sedang bercermin menatap pantulan dirinya. Dia tersenyum kepada cermin itu dan langsung merapikan seragam nya supaya tidak kelihatan berantakan. "Sempurna. Aku memang ganteng." Ucap Itachi narsis.

Itachi langsung membereskan ranjang nya yang tadi dia pakai tidur. Setelah beres, Itachi mengambil tas sekolah nya dan berjalan menuju dapur sembari bersiul-siul. Di dapur terlihat tousan nya Fugaku sedang duduk di kursi meja makan sembari membaca koran. Sasuke yang duduk di sebrang Fugaku sedang menatapnya datar. Dan Mikoto duduk di samping Fugaku juga menatap Itachi dan tersenyum. "Ohayou." Ucap Itachi sembari duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Ohayou. Ayo sarapan. Kita dari tadi menunggu mu, Itachi." Ucap Mikoto.

"Hah? kalian menunggu ku? ya ampun, aku terharu sekali." Ucap Itachi lebay.

"Lebay." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Apa? Aku tidak lebay, otouto." Ucap Itachi menatap sebal kearah Sasuke.

"Sekali lebay tetap lebay."

"Sudah, kalian makan sarapan kalian. Nanti kalian terlambat masuk sekolah." Ucap Fugaku tegas.

Sasuke dan Itachi saling pandang sebal dan langsung membuang muka dan mulai memakan sarapan mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah menghabiskan sarapan mereka. "Itachi, Selamat U- aww... kenapa kamu mencubit ku?" ucap Fugaku terpotong oleh cubitan Mikoto ke pinggang nya.

"Fuga-kun, sstt. Sekarang kamu berangkat kerja sekarang ya." ucap Mikoto sembari mengedipkan sebelas matanya.

Fugaku menatap sedikit sebal kearah istrinya itu. "Selamat u? U apa tousan?" ucap Itachi penasaran.

"Maksud tousan mu itu, selamat ulangan untuk hari ini, Itachi." Ucap Mikoto sembari tersenyum.

"Hah? Aku ga- aww... i-iya tousan akan mengucapakan itu. Lepaskan dong cubitan mu itu, Sakit." Ucap Fugaku menatap galak Mikoto.

"Hehe... maaf, Fuga-kun." ucap Mikoto tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Selamat ulangan? Emang hari ini ulangan?" ucap Itachi memikirkan apakah hari ini ada ulangan?

"Nii-chan, ayo berangkat sekolah sekarang." Ucap Sasuke yang sudah berdiri sembari mengambil tas sekolah sekolah nya.

"Iya-iya. kamu tunggu di depan rumah."

Itachi dan Sasuke beranjak dari kursi meja makan. Sasuke menunggu Itachi yang mengeluarkan motor dari garasi di depan. Setelah mengeluarkan motor dari garasi, Itachi menghampiri Sasuke dan Sasuke langsung naik motor itu. Sasuke sekarang kelas 2 dan bersekolah di Konoha Junior High School. Sedangkan Itachi dia kelas 1 di Konoha Senior High School. Itachi mengantar Sasuke ke sekolah nya terlebih dahulu. "Disekolah jangan nakal ya, otouto." Ucap Itachi sembari mengusap rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke menepis tangan Itachi. "Ish, diam. Tangan mu mengganggu." Ucap Sasuke menatap sebal Itachi.

"Biasa aja kali. Mau kelihatan cool ya di depan cewek-cewek?" ucap Itachi sembari menatap kebelakang Sasuke dan terdapat beberapa siswi-siswi yang menatap kagum kearah Sasuke.

"So tau. Sana pergi." Usir Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Ohayou." Teriak seorang perempuan kepadanya.

Sasuke menatap kesebelah kirinya terdapat seorang siswi memakai seragam KJHS turun dari mobil dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. "Ohayou mo, Sakura." ucap Sasuke menatap datar Sakura.

"Uhuk, ada Gebetan." Ucap Itachi tiba-tiba.

Sasuke langsung menatap tajam Itachi dan tanpa babibu langsung memukul lengan nya dengan keras. "Adaw, Sakit baka otoutou." Ucap Itachi menatap sebal kearah Sasuke dan mengusap lengan nya.

"Aku bilang pergi dari sini." usir Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"I-iya. Ohayou Sakura, nii-chan ke sekolah nii-chan dulu ya." ucap Itachi tersenyum kearah Sakura.

Sakura pun tersenyum balik kepada Itachi. "Ohayou mo, Itachi-nii. Iya, hati-hati ya Nii-chan." ucap Sakura.

"Ok."

Itachi langsung pergi dari hadapan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan berbarengan menuju kelas mereka dengan keadaan hening. Setelah sampai dikelas, Sasuke dan Sakura duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing. Sakura duduk di belakang bangku Sasuke. "Naruto, belum datang ya?" ucap Sakura menatap kesekeliling kelas.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke tidak jelas.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang siswa berambut pirang datang masuk kelas dan langsung duduk di samping Sasuke. "Ohayou Sakura-chan, teme." Ucap siswa pirang itu semangat.

"Ohayou mo, Naruto." Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Ohayou mo, dobe."

"Teme, Itachi-nii sekarang ulang tahun ya? aku tau dari FB tadi." Ucap Naruto.

"Itachi-nii ulang tahun? Wah kalau tau gitu, tadi aku mau ucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya." Ucap Sakura.

"Iya. Dan aku butuh bantuan kalian untuk membuat kejutan untuk baka aniki ku itu." ucap Sasuke sembari menyeringai.

.

Itachi sekarang sudah berada di sekolah nya dan sekarang dia sedang duduk dikelas nya. "Itachi, lo hari ini ada eskul kagak?" tanya teman sebangku Itachi.

"Ada. Eskul basket, Sas."

"Yah... padahal gue eh bukan gue anggota akatsuki mau ngajak lo ke restoran." Ucap teman sebangku Itachi yang bernama Sasori itu.

"Ngapain ke restoran?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Ya makan lah. Masa mancing. Kan hari ini spesial buat lo, jadi rencananya anggota akatsuki ingin makan di restoran dan lo yang traktir." Ucap Sasori sembari menyeringai.

"Spesial? Emang sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Sekarang tanggal Se-"

TET TET TET terdengar bel berbunyi diseluruh penjuru sekolah KSHS. Sasori langsung menghentikan ucapan nya dan langsung pergi dari hadapan Itachi yang masih memasang wajah bingung. "Tanggal Se? Se apa? Tau ah." Ucap Itachi masa bodo.

.

Akhirnya pelajaran untuk hari ini telah selesai, Itachi langsung mengganti baju nya dengan baju basket nya. Dia sekarang sedang duduk di sisi lapangan. Menunggu anggota basket lain nya datang. "Gerah banget deh hari ini" ucap Itachi sembari mengibas-ngibas kan tangannya kearah leher nya.

Itachi membuka ikat rambut nya dan langsung merapikan rambut panjang nya yang berantakan itu. Itachi menatap ikat rambut nya yang sudah jelek, kusut, bau. 'Perasaan gue belum pernah deh ganti ikat rambut lagi setelah gue lulus dari elementary school.' Batin Itachi menatap datar ikat rambut nya.

Itachi langsung menganggkat bahu masa bodo dan mengikat lagi rambut panjang nya dengan ikat rambut itu. Saat sedang enak-enak nya duduk tiba-tiba seorang siswi berambut coklat panjang datang menghampiri Itachi. Itachi menatap siswi itu sedikit bingung dan salting. Kenapa salting? Karena siswi itu gebetan Itachi. 'Eh itukan Inuzuka Hana, gebetan gue. Ngapain kesini? Dia kan bukan anggota basket.' Batin Itachi.

Sekarang siswi bernama Inuzuka Hana itu sudah berada di depan Itachi. Itachi langsung berdiri dan langsung tersenyum. 'Gue harus keren di depan nya' batin Itachi. "Hana? Ada apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Hay Itachi, mau basket ya?" tanya Hana.

Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Emm... Ini buat kamu." Ucap Hana sembari memberikan sebuah kado kepada Itachi.

Itachi menatap bingung kearah kado itu setelah itu menatap bingung kearah Hana yang sedang salting dan wajah nya bersemu. "Kado? Buat aku?" tanya Itachi.

"I-iya."

Itachi menerima kado itu dan tersenyum. "Terimakasih. Kenapa ngasih aku kado?" tanya Itachi.

"Hah? Sekarang kan Itachi sedang Ul-"

"Anak basket, kumpul dilapang sekarang." Teriak seniornya Itachi di tengah lapang.

"Ah Hana, maaf. Aku basket dulu. Terimakasih ya kado nya. Nanti aku buka di rumah." Ucap Itachi sembari menyimpan kado itu di tas nya.

"I-iya. maaf kalau kadonya gak sesuai dengan kamu." Ucap Hana.

Itachi hanya tersenyum manis kearah Hana dan langsung berlari menuju tengah lapang. Hana pun tersenyum menatap kepergian Itachi. Sebenarnya Hana juga menyukai Itachi, hanya saja mereka belum di takdirkan untuk bersatu.

.

Itachi sekarang sudah selesai eskul basket. Banyak sekali keringat bercucuran di wajah Itachi. Itachi duduk disisi lapang dan meminum air yang ada di botol minuman. Itachi meneguk habis air itu dan membuang botol minuman plastik itu ke tempat sampah dengan cara melemparnya. BANG, Masuk. Itachi langsung tersenyum dengan bangga nya. "Heh, Itachi." Ucap teman satu eskul Itachi sekaligus anggota dari akatsuki.

"Apa, Hidan?"

"Anggota akatsuki ingin di traktir sama lo." Ucap Hidan.

"Terus?"

"Kapan dong mau traktiran nya?" tanya Hidan.

"Ngapain gue traktir kalian? Gue gak lagi spesial."

"Lo pasti lupa. Ini kan hari lo Ul-"

Drrrt... Drrt... Drrrt... terdengar suara getaran dari tas Itachi. Itachi langsung mengambil tas nya dan mengeluarkan handphone nya dan terdapat satu pesan masuk. Itachi membuka sms itu yang ternyata dari kaasan nya. 'Itachi, tolong belikan telur 2 kg, mie instan 10 yang goreng sama yang rebus, pasta gigi, sabun, kecap sama saus ya? uang nya dari kamu dulu. Sekarang kaasan lagi di rumah nenek, mungkin malam kaasan baru bisa pulang. Itu barang-barang dirumah sudah habis. Tolong ya!'

Itachi terkejut membaca sms dari kaasan nya. 'Gila nih kaasan.' batin Itachi. Itachi membalas sms dari kaasan nya. 'Iya. kaasan hati-hati di sana!' Itachi langsung mengirim pesan itu dan menyimpan lagi handphone nya di tas sekolah nya. Itachi memakai jaket nya dan langsung berdiri mengambil tas sekolah nya. "Mau kemana lo?" tanya Hidan.

"Mau pulang. Gue disuruh kaasan gue buat beli bahan-bahan dirumah yang udah habis. Soal traktiran yang lo maksud, gue gak bisa sekarang. Mungkin lain kali. Jaa~" ucap Itachi sembari pergi meninggalkan Hidan yang masih duduk di sisi lapang.

Itachi mengambil kunci motor nya dan langsung menyalakan motor dan pergi meninggalkan kawasan sekolah dengan motornya. Itachi mampir dulu ke supermarket dan mulai membeli bahan-bahan yang tadi Mikoto smskan kepada Itachi. Setelah semua bahan-bahan yang Mikoto minta, Itachi berjalan menuju kassa. Itachi kaget saat penjaga kassa itu berucap harga semua barang yang Itachi beli. Itachi mengeluarkan dompet dari tas sekolah nya dan menatap sedih dompet nya. 'Waduh... ini memang gila. Uang gue yang dikumpul-kumpul ini pas banget sama harga barang yang kaasan suruh beli. Benar-benar tega nih kaasan. gue harus minta balik lagi uang gue nanti.' Batin Itachi sembari memberikan semua uang nya kepada penjaga kassan itu.

Itachi langsung keluar dari supermarket sembari membawa tas sekolah nya kresek putih yang lumayan besar berisi bahan-bahan yang Mikoto suruh beli ke Itachi. 'Gue ingin cepat ke rumah.' Batin Itachi sembari menyalakan motor nya.

Tidak lama untuk sampai kerumah, Itachi sudah sampai di depan rumah nya. Dia memasukkan motornya kedalam garasi. Setelah itu, dia masuk ke dalam rumah dengan lemas sembari membawa tas sekolah dan kresek putih itu. 'Kenapa rumah masih gelap sih? si Sasuke masa udah jam 6 belum pulang juga?' batin Itachi.

Itachi menyalakan lampu ruang keluarga, lalu dia berjalan menuju dapur berniat untuk menyimpan kresek putih itu. 'Gelap banget sih ini rumah.' Batin Itachi sembari mencari saklar lampu di dapur.

Klik, Itachi menyalakan lampu dapur dan tiba-tiba sebuah kertas warna-warni dan pita berterbangan kearah Itachi dan langsung ada yang berteriak "OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, ITACHI-NII"

Ternyata yang melakukan itu Sakura dan Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam di dekat meja makan menjaga sebuah kue tart yang disana ada lilin berbentuk angka 17 dan lilin itu sudah dikasih api oleh Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis kearah nii-chan nya. Sakura dan Naruto membawa tas sekolah dan kresek itu dan menyimpan nya di pojok dapur itu. "Ayo Itachi-nii duduk." Ucap Naruto sembari menarik-narik Itachi untuk duduk di kursi meja makan.

Itachi menurut dan duduk di kursi meja makan. Di depan nya sudah ada kue tart ulang tahun yang ada lilin 17 dan disana ada tulisan 'Happy Birthday, Itachi-nii' dan ada sebuah gambar wajah yang bentuk nya tidak jelas. "Happy birthday? Sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Tanggal 9 Juni." Ucap Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Hah?" Ucap Itachi.

Itachi terdiam memikirkan sesuatu dan tiba-tiba saja dia teringat sesuatu. "Buset deh, kenapa gue bisa lupa bahwa sekarang gue ulang tahun ke 17. Pantas saja anggota akatsuki pada minta traktir dan Hana ngasih gue kado." Ucap Itachi baru teringat bahwa hari ini dia ulang tahun.

"Jadi nii-chan baru ingat bahwa sekarang hari ulang tahun nii-chan?" ucap Sasuke menatap Itachi tidak percaya.

"Iya nih. Hehe." Ucap Itachi masang wajah polos.

Sakura, Naruto langsung tertawa begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Itachi hanya tersenyum malu. "Sekarang tiup lilin. Tapi, sebelum tiup lilin apa harapan Itachi-nii di ulang tahun yang ke 17." Ucap Sakura semangat.

Itachi langsung memejamkan matanya. 'Semoga gue bisa jadian sama Hana, gue jadi anak berprestasi dan adik gue makin sayang sama gue.' Batin Itachi.

Itachi langsung membuka matanya dan langsung meniup lilin itu dan langsung disambut dengan meriah oleh Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura. "Oh ya, Sakura bisa tidak ambilkan kado yang ada di tas nii-chan?"

Sakura mengangguk dan langsung berjalan mengambil kado yang ada di tas Itachi. Sasuke pun langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas sekolah nya. Sakura dan Sasuke secara bersamaan memberikan kado kepada Itachi. "Eh, ini kado dari mu Sasuke?" tanya Itachi sembari menunjuk kado yang Sasuke berikan kepada Itachi.

"Itu kado dari kita, Itachi-nii. Kue itu juga dari kita." Ucap Naruto.

Itachi langsung tersenyum dan mengambil kedua kado itu. Pertama Itachi membuka kado dari Hana. Ternyata itu sebuah baju berwarna hitam dan ada sebuah surat. "Kayanya itu kado dari cewek ya, nii-chan?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya. Dari gebetan nii-chan ini juga." ucap Itachi salting.

"Ciee. Baca tuh surat nya." ucap Naruto.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Uchiha Itachi. Semoga kamu panjang umur, sehat selalu ya. Oh ya, peka dong." ucap Itachi membacakan surat dari Hana.

"Peka?" ucap Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Ahahahaha... ciee ternyata gebetan Itachi-nii juga suka sama Itachi-nii. Maksud peka tuh, dia ingin ngertiin Itachi-nii bahwa dia itu suka sama Itachi-nii. Ciee." Ucap Sakura.

Seketika itu juga Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menatap Itachi dengan tatapan geli dan langsung berteriak "Cieee. Cepat tembak."

"A-akan aku usahakan." Ucap Itachi.

Lalu Itachi menyimpan baju dan surat itu di samping kue tart itu dan mengambil kado yang tadi Sasuke berikan padanya. "Ini kado dari Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke kan? Nii-chan buka ya" Ucap Itachi sembari membuka kado itu.

Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura saling tatap. Apakah Itachi akan menyukai kado yang mereka berikan? Itachi terkejut menatap isi kado itu dan tiba-tiba saja dia tertawa. Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura saling tatap lalu dia menatap Itachi yang masih tertawa dia juga ikut tertawa. Ternyata isi kado itu adalah sebuah 5 ikat rambut. "Kenapa kalian memberikan ku ikat rambut?" tanya Itachi masih tertawa.

"Habisnya, aku bosen lihat ikat rambut nii-chan itu-itu terus. Itu kan ikat rambut dari zaman nii-chan lulus dari elementary school sampai sekarang belum di ganti." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menatap jijik kearah Itachi. "Ih, Itachi-nii jorok." Ucap Sakura.

Itachi menatap sebal kearah Sasuke yang menatap datar Itachi. "Itu aib nii-chan, kenapa kamu ceritakan heh?"

Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke langsung tertawa. Itachi tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang masih tertawa. 'Terimakasih Sasuke, kamu ingat dengan ulang tahun nii-san mu ini. Kamu memang adik nii-san paling baik. Nii-san sayang sama kamu, Sasuke. walau kamu sering nyebelin sih.'

FIN

Hohohoho... sebelumnya OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU ITACHI *peluk itachi*

Bagaimana dengan fict ini? jelek ya?  
aku buatnya dari jam 6 pagi sampai jam 8. Keren loh, ini rekor terbaru buat aku B) *plak  
aku minta saran, kritik, dan komentar dari kalian. jadi jangan lupa review ya :D


End file.
